Your own Blood
by Cotillon
Summary: He is your son after all... Darkfic?


**Product of my boredom in the classes. Hope you enjoy it. Warning a lot of grammar mistakes, my English sucks big time. But if you can deal with it please proceed and give me your thoughts.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything!

* * *

**Your own Blood:**

* * *

"Get in the car!" The major shouted through the Renault's window. Boy with the black sunglasses nodded solemnly, and obeyed her demand. Major took a moment to inspect the apparent Ikari Shinji she was ordered to pick up. She noticed nothing unusual about the boy, apart from sunglasses, which made his facial expression unreadable.

He strolled up to the car, like he was barely minding the giant behemoth playing Godzilla behind them. "You're late." He scolded as he found his way to passenger's seat. '_Are all my father's accomplices that useless I wonder?_'

"Name is Misato Katsuragi, I'm here to pick you up." Misato informed as she hit the pedal. They barely avoided the giant foot that was directed right at their location.

Shinji fixed his glasses with his index finger. "Misato… hmm, what is your relation with my father if I may ask?" He asked in cold voice that was unnatural for the kid's of his age. Misato was quite taken aback.

"H-he is my boss, and commander of NERV." She replied, still inspecting the boy and barely taking a notice of the wide road.

"I see." Shinji replied briefly, maintaining his expressionless gaze on the road. '_I didn't expect that he would be in high authority, interesting_.'

Shinji placed his hand below his chin; it made him look like he was deep in thoughts, not to mention that it hid his face even more. Misato took a notice of it. It reminded her of certain someone she was not found of. '_Quite like his father, yet not really the same_'

According to Marduk's report boy was shy, lacking of self-esteem, barely talkative, a bit phlegmatic with anger suppression problems. Major expected it all, though he wasn't just a bit phlegmatic, he barely flinched upon seeing an Angel, not to mention that he only asked about his father, it seemed like seeing a war like state against monsters was on his daily basis. Not even to mention that she heard no complains about her driving skills. He was the first one who never complained, it could be that she was maybe not such a bad driver everyone took her for.

"Umm, are you excided to meet your father, Shinji-kun?"

"Indeed I am, I've been wondering about him for the past ten years of our separation." Shinji informed as he reached for his pocked. He pulled of a picture, Misato could already guess what it was, and it made her a bit uneasy. "I believe this was lost in the mail."

"Aha!" The purple haired woman exclaimed, as she took a picture from him. "That's where it was."

She found herself making a silly face, hoping that he was not sarcastic. She glanced at him only to find that he was judging her with his cold stare. She couldn't manage a silent treatment or his sole presence, she gulped.

"Aren't you going to ask about that giant monster Shinji-ku…san." She asked nervously, it was obvious that he was too similar to his father. Not the sort of people you can act friendly around.

"Only if it has something to do with my father."

"We should rather leave it for later." Misato replied. She knew that she was absolutely forbidden to give information about NERV without authorization.

"Very well then… on the side note, do you possibly know anything about the reason I was summoned here." The boy asked, hinting a small glimpse of hope on his face.

"Not really, sorry." She replied, she had an idea but figured she was better of not telling him anything.

The boy gave no response.

'_She is as useless as she looks, above all else annoying as some whiny brat_.' Shinji thought as he almost sighted from frustration, though he decided no to. He tended to only show his frustration by making a sullen face, which was his way of dealing with these situations. It was better to keep your emotions to yourself, that way no one can get past your hidden character. Shinji found that to be quite useful in life, it was his way of dealing with people, and it worked every single time. He always had an upper hand, no matter who the other person was. It could be janitor, shop keeper, local thug, local yakuza even town major. It hardly mattered; they always fell under his control, one way or the other. He wondered if his father would be any different, he hoped that his father was bigger man that the pile of human pests he had to deal every day.

He already knew that his father was working for some secret organization called NERV, when he realized that, it was obvious that their reunion was contrived, only a matter of time. He got it from his father's accomplice that acted the role of his uncle. If anything that man was a good practice, though he had to vanish after he served his purpose, they all do that eventually. Shinji was the one who sent all the report about his progress. He always imagined his father as some fierce overlord that ruled over people, as he did over him, his dreams as a child, perhaps. He was very eager to see if his father would be amazed, or disappointed. This was that day and he was thrilled, he worked so long for this.

"DUCK!" Misato barked as she shoved him in her tights, pulling him from his thoughts. N2 mine collided with the Angel and produced a shockwave that sent their car flying.

* * *

The car ended upside down. After a brief moment Shinji crawled out of the window, Misato did the same. He tapped the dust from his sleeves and fixed his glasses. Misato was almost amazed, boy hardy complained even after they practically hurled N2 bomb in his face, she neglected it so fat but now it was obvious that he was something else.

"You really are Shinji Ikari, right?" The airhead asked, with troubled face.

"It seems so." The boy replied emotionlessly.

"You know, your father and you are so similar that it's almost scary." The woman informed.

Shinji made a sly smile that went unnoticed. "Excellent…"

Soon after they fixed the car and moved onwards. None spoke any word on they trip to NERV.

* * *

"You are late." The woman in white medical coat scolded. Shinji found her a bit more interesting than previous NERV employees he encountered. If anything she seemed to be more mature and spoke in devoted manner. A proper woman.

"Sorry Rits… these hallways look all the same to me." Misato replied rubbing the back of her head. Shinji was quite taken aback when he realized that the woman was actually a major. It made no sense to him.

"Is this the _third_ child?" The blonde woman asked, looking at Shinji.

Misato nodded.

'_Third child… what an interesting status I have. I wonder what it is_.' Shinji thought as he studied his gaze on the blonde woman. She couldn't help but to blink in surprise when he spoke in such cold, emotionless voice his father used.

"Yes, I am Shinji Ikari. Pleasure to meet you doctor…"

"Akagi." Ritsuko finished. Sunglasses, that aura, that expression, that tone… he was almost the exact replica of her secret lover. It was quite unexpected. "Pleasure to meet you too, Shinji."

"Can you lead me to my father now?" Shinji asked, hoping for a long waited face to face with commander.

"Come this way. I need to show something to both of you." Doctor said as she led them to the gloomy room. Both Misato and Shinji followed behind in the dark.

'_The dark, the unknown, sudden reveal that was coming… it's a perfect stage_." Shinji noted, excited. '_They want to surprise me. I can already imagine my father's grand entrance on the stage_.'

The lights suddenly popped on reveling yet another giant purple behemoth. Shinji almost cringed in frustration. '_What the hell is the meaning of this? Are they playing some joke on me?_' Shinji wondered as he started to remember all the details involving the horned giant before him. He already seen it before, it was the thing that devoured his mother. It was the turn of events in his life, the horror he witnessed as a child, the memory that was encrypted into his skull, the thing that opened up the world of hate and ultimately shaped him as a person.

He didn't move and inch, or showed any emotion. He kept it to himself as a proper proud Ikari would.

"This is manmade humanoid, the last hope of humanity, Evangelion." Doctor Ritsuko informed proudly, it was her design after all.

"A giant robot." Shinji muttered, not giving much regards. Misato started to wonder if he only gave emphasis to his father.

"That is correct." Came a voice from above, very cold yet mannered voice. Shinji instantly recognized the voice.

He calmly turned around to face the man on the rails, fixing his glasses. He was absolutely perfect; he was everything he imagined he would be. The father he always wanted to see. His plans were already in motion, he came to his playground and he planned to defeat him in his own game. Shinji dreamed of his father's words of approval, it was maybe even the meaning of his life. He was cornered, his father was already had an upper hand but he already expected it. The war started. This was a war of intrigue between father and son, the moment he strived for so long, the moment when he would beat his father and receive his acceptance. But he had to calm down; he mustn't make any wild moves, he had to play his cards right. He would play it out as a gentleman; play content and polite but strike and claim victory in the most suitable moment. That was the way of Ikari. The ultimate pride.

"Is that why you summoned me, father?" Shinji spoke in identical way Gendo did, not showing any emotions either.

Misato and Ritsuko backed a bit on the sight of two men having a staring contest. The atmosphere was very cold, it tingled their spines as one or the other spoke.

"Indeed." Gendo replied briefly. "You will pilot it." '_The brat is not exactly as the scrolls predicted, but it doesn't matter. My plans will not fail. Shinji boy, you are destined to do my bidding_"

If there was a moment where he could smile while being unnoticed he would. Shinji was barely containing spasms from the entire thrill. This was their game; his father summoned him only because he has a use for him. He was overjoyed, nothing less expected from such magnificent person, he was indeed the most worthy of all opponents, someone who actually tried to enslave him.

He had other things in mind, he wanted to make his father beg, to plead for his cooperation. No other choice was acceptable; he would defeat him and gain his respect. For now he would play dumb for the sake of the game.

"So…" He hesitated. "You summoned only because you have a use for me?"

"Angel is making a progress. Prepare for impact." Voice from the command centre came. The whole complex shook. Shinji enjoyed seeing his father's display. Whole situation was against him, if he was a normal kid he would shit bricks by now, the whole situation was paranoid to excess. But he was Shinji, one and only, nothing could make him back down. No matter how dramatic his father made the situation, he would not show any remorse.

"Prepare the pilot for disengagement." Gendo yelled at the command crew.

"What?" Misato exclaimed. "You don't mean that Shiji will pilot it."

"That is correct. He IS the third child after all." Ritsuko answered. "He is the only one who can do it."

Shinji took a notice of the situations; maybe he even underestimated his father. '_Hmm… burdening me with the fate of humanity, trying to make me helpless. Such a magnificent move, father_.'

"I won't." Shinji said briefly. '_He underestimated me if he thinks that I will surrender that easily. Pride is everything nowadays._'

"What?!" Ritsuko shouted in disbelief.

"You are seriously expecting me to climb happily in a machine that killed my mother." He turned his gaze to now surprised commander, sly smile escaped him. "I remember it like it was yesterday, such a tragic event. Wouldn't you agree, father?"

Gendo was completely surprised at his son's display. He realized it all; he wasn't dealing with just anyone. His son showed no remorse, no panic only calm pose and nothing else. He was the work of his genes; he wondered how it slipped him. He was refusing to become his tool, he fought back. But Gendo was a king of intrigue, he wasn't just anyone, he also came prepared for this moment. '_Very well Shinji, we shall see who will win_.'

Gendo opened an intercom to his loyal sub-commander. "Get Rei out! Backup is useless."

"But sir, she is severely injured." The old man responded.

"She is not dead yet!" Gendo retorted. '_How will you deal with this Shinji_?' Gendo though as he closed the intercom.

Gendo studied his son, to his surprise he was not responding as he thought he would. But it didn't matter, Shinji would surely obey; he pinned the whole world on him, and now even Rei. '_I am always victorious my boy! Everything is going according to MY plans._'

Shinji was amazed, shocked, delighted. His father showed no mercy. He really was the toughest opponent he ever came across. He played his cards perfectly and knew what to expect. And now he even had ace in his sleeve, as expected from his own father. Indeed a Ikari he expected, a true genious.

The team of medics rolled a wheel bead with Rei. Shinji just observed without flinching, his father was playing an empathy game, he underestimated him completely. Something stroke the complex and everything shook, Rei slammed on the cold floor.

'_It's time to show my true face._' Shinji thought as he slowly approached the girl. Gendo observed in delight, it was the moment when Shinji takes pity on the girl and pilots in her stead. The scrolls predicted everything, and it was his triumph.

To his surprise Shinji ignored the bandaged albino girl, picked up the bed and laid down on it.

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock. Shinji started to laugh like a maniac, everyone watched the display of horror and madness, it was a something no one could predict not even his father. Stubbornness was his final option, final card, and he played it perfectly. Such cruelty, such devotion to defile the purpose everyone gave him. It was his game, no one orders Shinji around he is the only one who chooses his destiny.

"You played well father, though I have to disappoint you. I am not really touched by your performance." Shinji said as he placed his hands behind his head, wicked smile on his face. Gendo was left speechless as whole command centre was.

"What is the meaning of this, Shinji." Misato yelled. "What are you even doing, how can you be so cruel."

"I'm waiting for the end of the world, obviously." Shinji replied, smiling. "Unless, someone comes down here and begs me to prevent it."

Gendo fixed his glasses upon hearing the last part.

'_So what will it be father? Will you loose to your son and give me some well deserved respect? What is more important to you a world or your pride? Now everything has turned, I am in absolute control_!' Shinji thought looking at his father's unmoving figure. Everyone started to panic, the ground shook even more violent. Only the two men remained absolutely still.

Gendo studied his gaze on his son. Shinji was observing with anticipation, as everyone else did. It was the moment that was crucial to Shinji's victory. There were only 2 possible solutions, and he didn't believe that his father was capable of digesting the other one. His victory was certain.

Gendo only smiled. Nothing more and nothing less, only smile.

It was everything that Shinji needed. It was the resolve, no one won. Shinji was not disappointed, not even mad, he was proud. He couldn't help but to smile himself. It was a well played game, not Shinji or Gendo lost in their lifetime. And none did now.

"Commander what is the meaning of this?!" Came a screams from everywhere. The whole NERV stared at the commander for a brief moment before they realized that he wasn't planning to move an inch. They broke into panic like animals, they whined as they ran over each other like a bunch chickens before slaughter, not one of them sure where to go. Misato and Ritsuko grabbed Rei and ran for the first elevator in sight, leaving the commander and his son to finish their staring contest.

Shinji wondered if his father enjoyed all the things he did. Was he happy when one of his plans unfolded, when he moved his pawns in their death, when he played with his tools, when he exploited the young innocent people? Were they sharing the same interests in everything? Would he praise him when he would tell him about his own twisted personal kingdom in the countryside?

Gendo's smile was all he ever needed, the moment he look forward since he was four. Answer for his every question. Shinji was now, without a doubt, a compete man. He was happy for the first time in his life.

Gendo sighted. "Son…" He hesitated. "I am very proud of you."

Upon hearing his father's words, seeing his proud face a small tear appeared in Shinji's eye. "I waited so long for you to say that."

In that moment the Angel broke in.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe… hope you enjoyed this little darfic of mine. If you liked it please leave a rewiev or something. I once again apologize for grammar.**

**Have a nice day reader.**

**Cotillon.**


End file.
